


Maps

by InZane_Zaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Maps, Maroon 5 maps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InZane_Zaki/pseuds/InZane_Zaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur obtained a map from a woman named Jeanne. Where will it take her to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Random plotbunny while listening to Maroon 5's song, Maps.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song Maps and this is purely fanfiction.

 

 

**Maps**

Fleur Isabelle Delacour is a quarter Veela and with a lifespan that's longer than of a human. During her first hundredth year, she met a woman named Jeanne. More like found her in the middle of the Delacour estate forest, claiming she had lost her way.

This woman, a muggle witch, was strange to her. Her actions, way of speaking and even knowledge was peculiar. And the fact that Jeanne was not affected with her thrall was something of unusual for her.

But unusual Jeanne may be, she befriends the young muggle witch and took her in.

Fleur, being trained in the art of magic, helped Jeanne improved and perfect her near perfect spells. Offered her assistance in any spell Jeanne wanted to know after showing the vast collection of books that the Delacours have. One of them is to create a magical map, as a tease to Jeanne who easily gets lost within the estate of her family.

Jeanne helped her know more of muggles and make her and her family appreciate them even more. The muggle taught her a life of happiness even without magic. Like hiking, fishing and cooking. The joys of producing something that one had worked for instead of magically conjured.

_I hear your voice in my sleep at night_   
_Hard to resist temptation_   
_'Cause something strange has come over me_   
_And now I can't get over you_   
_No, I just can't get over you_

She comforted Jeanne when she cries in her sleep. When the young witch called for her parents and friends whom she was told that the young witch would not find. Not at the said moment. She had asked what Jeanne meant and the muggle witch just said- "Time will not allow me" leaving Fleur confused.

_I was there for you_   
_In your darkest times_   
_I was there for you_   
_In your darkest nights_

Months, it has been four months that Fleur met Jeanne but she felt a bond with her. A bond that her grandmere told her that can transcend anything.

A bond of love.

That Fleur fell in love with the muggle witch.

On the fourth month with Jeanne, war broke between the magical creatures and wizards, forcing fleur to participate since Veelas are magical creatures.

But Jeanne said she cannot sit by and let witches and wizards to hunt down the magical creatures. Stating that all magical creatures deserve to love freely with full of conviction in her words.

She tried to convince Jeanne to stop her nonsense idealism since wizards and witches would not listen to her. That the purebloods would not spare those of mixed with blood of non-wizards and non-witches that is including Jeanne herself.

But Jeanne refuses, saying that there must be a way to settle the war without any bloodshed. That it could be talked about and settled peacefully.

It left Fleur conflicted.

But before the young Veela could even choose, on the night before the war started, Jeanne disappeared from the estate, leaving a rolled parchment with a note to her.

The note says 'I'm sorry. If time permits, I wish for you to find me'. She then turned her attention to the rolled parchment, she spreads it open all it has is a drawing a map with a compass marker at the side and atop of it is a small showing her name.

A map with her name floating slowly around.

Devastated with the disappearance of Jeanne, thinking that the purebloods took her, Fleur lead the magical creatures and fought in the war.

After the war, where the purebloods were betrayed by some of their comrades, equality was implemented even though not everyone agreed to it. But Fleur did not care for the outcome of the war.

All Fleur cared about was to finding Jeanne.

Year after year, she searched for her beloved and yet failed. The map she has had shown nothing more than her name. The years turned to decades until it was another full century. She gave up looking for Jeanne, thinking what was in the note.

"If time permits... I wish to see you again chèrie."

_But I wonder where were you?_   
_When I was at my worst_   
_Down on my knees_   
_And you said you had my back_   
_So I wonder where were you?_   
_When all the roads you took came back to me_

_1994, July._

Fleur, now attending the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to learn modern magic and at the same time teach olden magic, noticed that the parchment she received from Jeanne glowed. At first she dismissed it as a trick of the light from her room. The prestigious school has crystal ceilings that can shine when light came upon it, hence she thought it was the fault of the light. But when she got back to her room, lights turned off, she finally noticed the glow that the map was emitting. Dropping everything she was holding, she ran to the table where her precious parchment was placed and looked at the contents.

Fleur's name was still there, lazily circling the middle of the paper. But she noticed something at the far left corner of the map. A drawing of a castle. When she looked at it closely, she read the word that suddenly appeared. "Hogwarts" she whispered.

She clutched the map and wondered why such name was familiar to her. Then after a near headache, she remember that the headmistress of the academy said the Triwizard tournament will be held at Hogwarts. An offer she refused before, saying it was a meaningless task.

A century. For almost a hundred years since Jeanne disappeared and her heart stopped loving anyone as a lover, she finally found some sliver of hope in finding out what happened with her beloved Jeanne. That in a place she have not yet visited, she might find clues about her mate.

With that in mind, she rolled up the parchment and ran to Maxime, demanding to be a part of the candidates that may be picked for the Triwizard tournament. That she needs to be in Hogwarts, no matter what it takes. So the half-giant gave her an offer and she was not dumb to refuse it if it would grant her a spot in the entourage. Though she knows that Maxime already know that the moment she joins the candidates for the Triwizard tournament, she will be picked.

_1994, September._

Fleur wanted nothing more than to strangle the next non-veela student that gawk at her. When Maxime agreed for her to join with the group of students that will try for the Triwizard tournament, it was kept hidden from everyone aside from her sister and the headmistress. So when they saw her in the carriage, they immediately treated her and her sister like royalty. Not like she wasn't already royalty within the clan of Veelas being the next in line as clan leader. But her mindless drones of suitors were brushed aside and she focused on the map she was looking at. Her name did not left the compass area but Hogwarts was getting closer to her marker. She impatiently waited for the magical carriage to arrive at the school called Hogwarts and find the connection between Jeanne and that said school.

She never expected waiting for three hours was an agonizing as her search for Jeanne all those years ago. So the moment that the Abraxan horses landed, she looked at the map and found that it had changed. From the image showing the castle of Hogwarts, it showed a somewhat looking map of an unfamiliar building. _'Hogwarts maybe?'_ she mused. She was about to analyze the marker but heard her sister that they are already needed outside. Putting the map aside, she prepared for the entrance of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, with the map magically hidden under her sleeves.

After the entrance, with her sister, Gabrielle and her being the academy muses, she was directed at a table that was mostly decorated by blue and with the banner of a raven. She hated the place for its gloomy weather and the audible adorations that was directed to her. But despite all of it, she loved the magical ceiling that showed a serene scenery. She remembered Jeanne telling her about such magic existing and wanting to know how to conjure one. _'Speaking of Jeanne…'_ She took out the map she hid under her right sleeve by casting a shrinking charm on it and casting a counter-charm on it to return to its normal size.

Blue eyes examined the old map and found a new marker a few spaces from her name. The marker shows three letters, initials, and she read it softly. "H.J.G" she blinked and felt a twinge in her heart. She was about to look at where those initials point to when the Hogwarts students stood up and began singing. Fleur took this chance to slip away from her group and look for where the initials are.

"Where…" She whispered, eyes glued to the map.

_So I'm following the map that leads to you_

"Where are you leading me to…"

_The map that leads to you_

She was getting near the table with brown and yellow banner.

_Ain't nothing I can do_

The initials moved a few times, side to side. Just how the Hogwarts students moved while waving their hands in a weird manner. Weird for her that is.

_The map that leads to you_

She was now among the students with red and gold scarves, at the end of the long table and diverted to the left side of the table where the initials are lined up.

_Following, following, following to you_

Fleur looked away from the map and the line of singing Hogwarts students. Her blue eyes scanned the students for any sign that may give her a lead relating to Jeanne.

_The map that leads to you_

"Where are you taking me…" She whispered again, walking along the lined students, not minding their stares at her while singing. She looked back down to the map and found herself within three people away from the initials.

_Ain't nothing I can do_

She passed by the three students and when her name in the map was beside the initials, she slowly looked up and felt like she have died and yet reborn once again.

Blue eyes stared at chocolate brown ones. Familiar chocolate brown colored eyes.

Mouth agape against a smile directed at her. A nostalgic smile.

_The map that leads to you_

"Jeanne…" Fleur whispered loud enough for the student with a familiar face hear her.

"Hmmm it has been so long since someone called me that. Though you are the only one who did, Fleur." The woman called Jeanne said with a smile, not minding her singing classmates. "Oh and my name's really Hermione Jeanne Granger."

Fleur blinked and looked at the map. "H.J.G… 'Ermione… Jeanne?" Jeanne, no, Hermione, nodded. She shook her head and threw herself to Hermione's arms.

_Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following_

* * *


End file.
